The Newbie
by Mert Mary and Bert forever
Summary: This is about Garvez my ship couple dont worry of course there will be romance for all characters Rated M for dirty sex,marriage,and bad words I want to say thank you for liking my story and making me want to write more I love you guys let me know if you want a sequel please
1. Chapter 1 The Newcomer

Chapter 1 The Newcomer

Everyone was gathered in the conference room waiting for Hotch to enter the room to start the new case. Garcia was sitting next to JJ when Hotch came and started " Goodmorning I know we are still mourning from derek's departure" he answered. JJ saw Garcia begin to tear up so

she hugged her comforting

her. " We have a newcomer whose going to be taking Derek's place here's SSA Luke Alvez" he said. Garcia looked at the handsome man and got disgusted. Luke looked at Garcia's beautiful appearance and instantly his penis became hard,oh shit not

now he said to himself as he struggled to calm down his now hard penis. Then when his penis loosened he walked towards her and held out his hand,"Hello Bonita it's a pleasure to kiss you i mean uh meet you" he said nervously. Garcia turned her gaze to him and slapped his hand away. " Can I help you with something Newbie" she said standing up to walk to the board. Oh ya you sure can kiss me and the things i would do to your sexy self, he said to himself, his face grew sad when she was rude that way." Okay so 7 bodies were found in Queensland Australia all of the women were brunette each raped and tortured" Garcia said. "okay wheels up in 30 Garcia I want you to

come with us" Hotch said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

This was the first time in awhile that Garcia had gone on the jet, she was nervous but calmed down when she heard her friend reassuring her, "Garcia it's going to be okay it is actually quite fun you"ll enjoy it" her friend said gently patting her hand. Garcia saw that Reid and JJ were sitting together Reid with his arm around her holding her tight. She smiled sweetly at the sight of reid

holding her tightly. She looked around to see if the other seats were free but of

course all of them were taken except the one next to Luke. "Ugh great I have to sit next to the newbie gross" she thought but you knew she was actually quite happy to sit next to him, she was wearing a short pink skirt to tease him man she was proud. Luke looked at the beautiful women come to

him and he tried his best not to look at her short skirt but he did and it made him hard, and made him sweat. "Hello

Newbie I guess i'm going to be sitting

next to you trust me I really don't want to sit so fucking close to you but I

have no choice do

I" she said sitting close to

him which was not helping with his arousal. "God Chica you look so

fucking hot are you just doing this to tease me" he said. Garcia smirked " Oh ya I am and I know you love it" she said touching his arm. They talked the whole time on the BAU jet. Garcia was happy that she finally found a new best friend whom

she was slowly developing feelings for. "Chica are you ever going to call me something else besides newbie" he said placing his hand on her thigh teasingly. Garcia blushed and felt wetness in her aching center, she viciously slapped his hand away. " Despite how fucking hot you look I will not stop giving you shit Luke" she said. At 6:00 PM the jet landed and When JJ saw that Reid put his hand around her she gently removed his arm and awoke him with a glass of water. " Hey what was that for" he said laughing. "You looked so adorable sleeping so I thought might as well awake you with water"

she said playfully punching his arm. Emily awoke and gently squirmed out

of Hotchner's grasp then smiled at him looking adorable sleeping. " Might as well awake him with class of hot coffee he would be so mad" she said laughing. Emily took a big pot of hot coffee and dumped it on him, then laughed as he awoke angry. "Hey it's hot ow curse your pretty self"

he said throwing a pillow at her. Emily blushed and smiled then left the jet with

him. Luke saw Garcia on her computer so gorgeous and offered his hand " Come on Chica"

he said. "Newbie I know how to get up thank you"

she said with sassiness, Then got up. Luke loves that Garcia was playing hard to get with him, but he was going to keep flirting and teasing

her with his shirts he was going to wear.


	3. Chapter 3

It was freezing when they landed in Queensland Australia at 6:00 PM, Garcia was shivering, When Luke saw Garcia shivering, so he took his Jacket off and placed it around Garcia's shoulders. He thought she looked gorgeous and sexy in his Jacket all he wanted to do was kiss her make her his and Fuck her to oblivion. He couldn't resist he had to look at her up and down at her gorgeous body he loved the way her butt looked in the short skirt, yep he was definitely turned on right now." You look so damn sexy Chica" he said biting his lip. "Thank you Newbie" she said approaching him and touching his face, Good god she wanted to kiss him but instead she just backed away. He watched as she walked toward the building, when they got in they got in

the building a short man came up

to them. "Hello Hotch thank you so much for coming at this hour you can set up over there if you need anything feel free to call out to us" he reasponded and left them. "Garcia I

need you and Luke to work together on finding information about our unsub Reid and JJ head to the crime scene Matt,Rossi,Prentiss, Lewis, and me we will meet you guys out there" Hotch said. Everyone left to their places.Yes I finally get to be alone with this beautiful girl Oh God I want her. Garcia went to work typing on her computer,trying

to find information about the Unsub's history. " Make yourself useful Newbie and set up the board so we can connect the bodies. Luke started hanging the pictures of the bodies and began thinking how all the murders were connected,with the unsub. " I've got it maybe the bodies that the unsub killed has to do with him losing a loved one or a parental figure abused him" Luke said picking up his phone to talk to hotch. When he was done talking Luke went to Garcia and locked the door behind him, he slowly approached her and cornered her to the wall. "Godammit Chica you make me wild" he said pressing his lips to her neck. "Wh-What a-re you doing" she stammered nervously. Luke didn't say anything and sucked on her neck,He could feel his penis harden."Godamn your so hot"he said kissing her neck. Garcia was super turned on now, wetness gathered in her center. Luke kissed her deeply causing her breath to quicken. Then someone barged in the room causing them to split apart quickly." Come on Hotshot take your computer we need to head to the meeting room the whole team is waiting we will pick this up later"he said smirking seductively.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm sorry to say guys but we are going to have to spend the night in a hotel room, once we finish this case we will be able to go home" Hotch said. "Everyone is going to be rooming with each other prentiss and I will room whether she likes it or not matt and lewis will room together others decide among themselves goodnight see you

tomorrow " Hotch said tucking Prentiss along. "Hey JJ want to room together please" said Garcia. JJ smiled evilly,"Sorry I can't i'm rooming with Spence you have fun with Luke" she said with a wink. Garcia turned to Rossi but he was already gone, "Ugh great I have to room with you" she said sighing angrily. Luke smirked at her seductively and took her in the room locking the door. "Now we finally continue were we were" he said smirking seductively. Luke approached her and began kissing her, Garcia pushed him

back. "You naughty boy" she said gently pushing his chest away and walking to the closet were she asked Luke to turn around so she

could change. Luke prentended to look away but watched her undress herself and put on pajamas, he licked his lips "Godammit she's so pretty god I want her" he said quietly approaching her from behind and hugging her.


	5. Chapter 5

Garcia turned around at the sight of him hugging her from behind. "What do you think your doing Newbie not that it bothers me"she said winking. " I want you right now lets take those clothes off" he said beginning to undo her buttons from

her Pajama top. Garcia allowed him

to take it off and began unbuttoning his shirt. When every piece of clothing was thrown on the ground Luke pinned her down and began kissing her all over her place, then took her breast in his mouth and gently sucked it. Garcia moaned loudly,as he continued to kiss along her body, he found her soaking center and stuck a finger in her causing her to moan, Then Luke stuck two fingers deeper in her causing her to arch her back, " Oh Luke I want you now" she said moaning. He smiled at her then removed his fingers from inside her, then stuck his tongue in her causing her to moan more.Then he took her breast in his hand and used his finger to tease at her nipple causing her to moan more, "Oh luke god I want you in me right now" she said. He gave her a tap on her ass," that's what you get for teasing me today" he said as he continued sucking at her nipples causing her to moan. "Please Luke fuck me to oblivion" she said. Garcia took his hard penis in her hands and touched it giving it a little squeeze, then sucked his penis causing

him to moan. Then he took

his penis from her mouth and thrusted in her softly at first then much faster. "your so tight" he said as he continued thrusting in her. Then he let go, and his cum filled her, then he thrusted out of her. He then moved to the left side of the bed and Garcia laid her head on his chest and slept. God I like this woman so much I want her with me for the rest of my life I want all of her I want her to be mine, she makes me so happy everytime I see her at work I smile I just want her to be my girlfriend there is no other women in the world that I want to be with then her, he said smiling at the beautiful women sleeping on his chest. He kissed her lips gently and cuddled her closer.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day someone knocked on Luke and Garcia's door, " Come on wake up sleepyheads stop making out" JJ's Voice said through the door. "Oh shit" Garcia said as she gently got

off his chest and gathered up her clothes. Luke then gently pushed garcia back on the bed and hovered over her, he began

kissing her neck but Garcia pushed him away." Newbie we need to go" she said smiling teasingly. " I need to shower Newbie and you

need to get ready too" she said, "Chica I like you better naked" he said smirking teasingly. Garcia Rolled her eyes and got up from bed. She walked into the bathroom and Luke followed her hugging her from behind and shutting the door. "Oops I guess we have to shower together" he said licking his lips. "Maybe next time Newbie" she said unlocking the door and gently shoving him out of the bathroom. Luke growled and began to dress up. As he was dressing up he thought back to last night to the girl whom he loved more than any other girl in the world her personality anything he wanted to take Garcia out and show her that he didn't love her just because of her body but because of her personality. When Garcia came out of

the bathroom he couldn't stop himself but stare at her, "Hey Chica would you like to go

out as a date when the case is finished" he asked blushing. Garcia smiled and says " Heck ya I would love too but we better get going or else JJ will think we are making out"

she said with a flirty wink. "Man you drive me wild" he said opening the door and letting

Garcia go first. " Come on lovebirds lets go"

JJ said smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

While Reid was working alone trying to find out what all the pictures will help him find the

Unsub, Reid's mouth was covered and next thing he

knew he was knocked unconscious, and when he awoke he was in a dark room with nothing but one window, he tried to get away but he was tied completely to a chair, Then a man appeared and said to him "Tell me were your team is and I'll let you go the only person I want is your tech analyst and your crush so I can use them to help save The Unsub". Reid looked at him seriously and said "I will never tell you were they are you can beat me as much as you want but I won't betray my friends". The man beat him with a bat and said "You will tell me if it's for your life" the man said storming out of the room. "Hey guys do you know were Reid is he supposed to be trying to find the Unsub's place" JJ said worriedly. Garcia held JJ's hands and said " I'm sure he's fine". JJ smiled a bit, but once they got in the building Reid was not there this time

JJ was freaking out she looked everywhere in

the building even in the coffee room but he was gone. JJ sank deep in a chair and cried, Garcia saw her crying so she ran over to her hugging her she was trying her best not to cry to stay strong for JJ. Hotch ran into the room and looked worried as

well " Were the hell is Reid what happened to

him I shouldn't of left him alone It's all

my fault Hotch" said Slamming his fist on

the table. Emily ran to his side and tried calming

him down though she too was upset and almost crying. "Hotch this is not helping you being angry Reid needs us"Emily said hugging him gently . "Your right we will stop this investigation until we find Reid we are not resting until Reid is safe and sound now get working" Hotch ordered. The team went to work on finding Reid.


	8. Chapter 8

It was 12:00 AM when Garcia found something "Guys I think I found something" Luke ran over to Garcia's side and looked at the computer screen. "Good Job Chica" Luke said giving her a kiss on the cheek, Garcia blushed darkly,"Stop being so

hot when we are still trying to find Reid", She said pushing him gently away. "Everyone get in the SUVS, Garcia go with Luke and Luke don't you dare let Garcia out of your sight because the person who took Reid will probably attempt to take Garcia so be careful you two okay" Hotch said dragging Emily with him. Reid was brutally beaten, and bleeding all

over the place he was even skinnier then he was last time, he was drugged and loopy "Finally I got him were I want him"said the voice. "Agent Reid where are Garcia and Jennifer Jareau" he asked. Reid turned to the blurry figure and responded "JJ and Garcia are in Jamica you can find them there" Reid lied. The voices laughed and shocked Reid with an electric chord and then left the room. "JJ and Garcia will now be safe"Reid said collapsing on the ground asleep


	9. Chapter 9

"The place where Reid is being held hostage is in a abandoned house in New Hampshire" Garcia said. "Alright lets go, we will meet you there Luke and Garcia" said Hotch getting in the SUV with Emily. At 3:00 Am in the morning they found the abandoned house. JJ ran inside with her gun raised and looked all around for Reid,"Reid it's JJ clap your hands so we can find you" said JJ. Reid,Clapped his hands and JJ ran into the direction of the noise. There she found her crush and a big wave of relief washed over her, "Reid!" JJ said excitedly running over to him, she looked over at him and unchained him. When he was unchained Reid was surprised that JJ kissed him on the lips and wrapped him in an embrace he was blushing. "Uh Uh JJ I-I promise y-you i'm fine just kind of hurt" Reid said stuttering. JJ's eyes filled with tears of sadness and she helped him to his feet. "Your not fine Reid your hurt you need a hospital" she said walking back out with Reid. When hotch saw Reid he ran over and hugged him tightly tears filling his eyes. "I'm so happy your safe son, I thought I would lose you forever" Hotch said eventually letting go,


	10. Chapter 10

Reid looked at JJ lovingly and smiled, "Thank goodness that the bad people didn't find you I don't know what I would do if they caught both you and garcia" Reid said. "Now to find the unsub, does anyone know were his hiding place is Garcia look at the abandoned sheds in Australia"Hotch said. Once Garcia found the area everyone hopped in the suv's followed by Reid. "Hey Reid are you going to be okay coming with us, you can take a few weeks off when we get home and catch this Unsub"Hotch said. They found the unsub with a poor brunette girl in a headlock about to shoot her. Rossi got out of the SUV as fast as he could and talked the unsub down then next thing they knew the unsub was in handcuffs. Back on the Jet JJ had Reid wrapped in

her arms as she gently caressed his hair gently, they looked so adorable together. "So chica I guess Reid and JJ are a couple now you don't treat your friends like that affectionately holding them and caress each other's hair like that that's what lovers do do you agree" Luke asked. Garcia smiled gently and cuddled up against Luke who held her close.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, Garcia was the 4 one who arrived at work that day Luke was in his office like usual planning what day do have his date with Garcia, he was going to do it the day they came back from the case yesterday but Garcia was exhausted. Garcia was in the coffee room getting coffee when Hotch went over to Garcia and introduced her to the two new members of the team since SSA Lewis left the BAU to continue her life with Matthew Simmons, so the BAU was down two agents. "This Garcia is Agent John Hawk, and this is Agent Sarah Heckle" he said. John Hawk was very good looking and flirting with Garcia, and this made Luke angry and consumed with jealousy. He didn't want any other person to flirt with Garcia or have Garcia as theirs except him. So Luke ran down from his office and put his arm around her waist. "So bud this is my girlfriend so please just back the hell back

she's mine but otherwise it's great to meet you" Luke said forcing a smile and shaking his hand. John Hawk was angry of course, he was going to do whatever he could to take Garcia he thought of

himself as hotter then Luke. "Hey want to go out tonight just the two of us or we can just stay at my house on my bed " he said in a low seductive voice leaning closer to her. Moisture started gathering up in her vagina as she pushed him away. "Naughty boy i'm fine with going out to Jesera's Italian grill and maybe just maybe go in your bed"she said teasing him. He groaned low in his throat as he watched her sexy ass walk away. "Shit this girl makes me so hard and I think I might be falling in love with her"he said to himself. The whole team met around the meeting table as Garcia showed them the next case. Luke watched John Hawk in anger as John looked at Garcia's body in that dress.

Luke was about to give this guy a piece of his mind

but didn't. JJ watched as the new agent sarah heckle was touching Reid and flirting with him, and got instantly Jealous, "Excuse me, the seat were your sitting is my seat so I suggest you move your seat to sit somewhere else" JJ said. The beautiful Agent didn't move her seat and said to JJ " Honey I was here first so your the one that needs to sit somewhere else". JJ was about to beat tha women up but didn't because she was in the same room as her boss and the rest of the team.


	12. Chapter 12

"Okay Garcia and Hawk will stay here, while JJ,Alvez,Reid,Rossi,and Heckle will come with me and Prentiss"Hotch said. Anger built in Luke with knowing that Hawk was going to be around his girl Garcia. But he didn't react he just went over to Garcia and kissed her, then walked up to Hawk and said "If you lay a hand on her or even try to make a move on her I promise your face would be beaten several times" Luke said angrily to Hawk. Hawk smiled mischievously and then Luke walked away. When they were gone, Garcia turned toward Hawk and said " So, go make yourself useful instead with flirting with me"she said seriously. Hawk groaned angrily and went to go to the other side of the room to start doing research. "I'm going to

make this girl mine it shouldn't be that

hard I mean look at me i'm hot asf she should be easy to take from Luke I always find a way"

he said quietly. But then he remembered Luke's warning, "there is no way that he would beat me up i'm stronger than him anyway"he said to himself. JJ watched closely as Heckle observed the crime scene and discretely brushed against Reid, JJ was angry and she went to step between them and tried her best to not attack Heckle. "Excuse me little girl what do you think your doing " Heckle

said trying to push JJ away, "I'm standing next to Reid he is my boyfriend anyway" said JJ to Heckle. Reid blushed instantly at JJ's words, could this beautiful girl I have loved really mean her words. Reid started stuttering constantly when JJ talked to him about the case but tried his best to keep it under control but it didn't work. JJ smiled her beautiful smile as she heard Reid stutter which she thought was cute. At the end of

the day when the case was over and the team got back on the jet, JJ saw that bitch Heckle touch the man she loves, Reid was nervously laughing and blushing a little as Heckle flirted with him," OH

HELL NAH i'm not about to let this bitch take Reid"

she said to herself and took

Reid to the nearest couch that was open. "So U-m JJ did you uh really mean that I was your boyfriend or was that uh way to get Heckle to stop flirting with me" he said stuttering nervously. JJ smiled and took his hand then kissed him on his lips deeply and affectionately he was hard, he pulled her closer to him and kissed her back deeply. Then JJ backed away "Of course I meant it and Come to my house after we land back in Quantico and I'll show you how much I love you" she said with a wink. Heckle was so angry and jealous that she almost threw something at JJ but noticed Hotch was watching as he was holding Emily close.


	13. Chapter 13

They arrived in Quantico, when they arrrived Luke ran inside as fast as he could to find Garcia, when he arrived Garcia was backed against the wall and Hawk was caressing her cheek about to kiss her. When Luke saw this he said "What did I tell you about staying away from Garcia?" And beat up Hawk. They started fighting, Garcia was shocked that two guys were fighting over her for the fourth time, she didn't know what to do so she stood in the middle and pushed them apart. "Stop it please just stop" she said. They finally stopped and Hawk left. Garcia looked at Luke angrily "I'm so

mad at you you know I hate fights" she said. Luke knew what to do to get Garcia to be no longer angry at him. Luke approached Garcia until she was backed against the wall "Oh Chica" he said this in a seductive voice. Which caused Garcia to calm down

"You know I can't stay mad at you when you talk like that" she said kissing him deeply, she could feel him getting hard. "Oh chica I want you right now"

he said moving his hand to her ass and giving it a squeeze. She pulled back, "Naughty boy"

she said playfully hitting his arm. "Oh chica why do you tease me so" he said grasping her hand. "Your still okay with going out tonight" he said. Garcia smiled, "wouldn't miss it for the world" she responded. That night Garcia was in her little apartment, showering and finding dresses to wear to tease Luke. She found the perfect one it was a short, purple, dress. "Perfect" she said throwing the dress on, at 7:00 PM Garcia was ready and hopped in the car that Luke was driving. His jaw dropped, "Oh chica you look so hot"he said trying to control his aching penis. He placed his hand on her leg and they drove to the Resteraunt.


	14. Chapter 14

They arrived at The italian resteraunt, and Luke opened the car door for her. "Thank you newbie" she said kissing his cheek. After the Resteraunt, Luke drove Garcia home and walked her to the door. "Thank you so much for dinner tonight it was delicious we should do this again" she said as she kissed Luke. "So do you want to uh come inside,we could watch a movie" Garcia said stuttering nervously ". Luke agreed and walked in, they sat on

the couch he pulled her close to him. "I get jealous when other guys stare at you it makes me so mad, I wish you would stop teasing me like this, I want you to remember who you belong to" he said pushing Garcia gently on the couch, then he kissed her lips

deeply and affectionately. Garcia didn't care anymore she wanted him as well and was pleased to hear him say that she's his. Luke moved his lips to kiss her neck. Luke knew that when

he kissed her neck she enjoyed it, so there is no way he was going to stop. Garcia grabbed

at his clothes, "Oh newbie please I want you to undress me I want you now" She said. Luke smiled at her request and threw her dress off and her bra. Luke moved his lips to her nipples and sucked her nipples gently causing her to moan, then he removed her underwear to reveal her aching center. He licked his lips as he moved his mouth

to her cilt and put two fingers in her causing her to moan even louder, " Oh yes"

she said. Then he removed his fingers and thrust his tongue in

her causing her to moan. "Oh Luke please I want you" she said pulling his boxers down. Luke thrusted his hard penis in her soaking

center,he felt her walls close on his hard member, "Your so tight" he said as he thrusted harder in her causing her to claw at his back. Garcia screamed his name,and then she felt him fill her they were both moaning . Then he pulled out and collapsed on her. Garcia took his penis in her hands and stroked it, causing him to moan. Then she put his

penis in her mouth and sucked on it causing

him to yell her name then he cummed in her mouth. Then took it out of her mouth and cuddled up to him

who held her close.


	15. Chapter 15

When Reid and JJ were gone form the BAU, and at JJ's house. Reid came up to her and said "Well can I-I mean h-ave a-a good day I mean goodnight then" he said blushing, and walking away from her. "Reid you can stay here I don't want to sleep alone" she said blushing. "O-okay do y-ou want me to take off my choose I mean shoes" he said stuttering JJ

smiled and opened the door for him. "Sure come in"

she said. Reid was super nervous that he was in the same house as the girl he has loved for years even when he had two girlfriends. Reid sat down on

the couch, "I'm going to change is that okay it's not comfortable in these work clothes"

she said chuckling nervously. Reid nodded his head, and turned his face to look

at the screen. JJ stood in front of Reid and undresssd herself not caring he was there. Reid

tried his best not to look at JJ changing but he couldn't stop himself so

he looked at her, his penis turned hard when he saw JJ's body. "Oh shit this girl's naked body makes

me so hard I want to do dirty things to her so

many dirty things" he said to himself. He was not expecting what was going to happen next, JJ sat on his lap, causing him to be hard. He couldn't help himself anymore so he gently pushed JJ on the couch and began kissing her. "Is this uh okay" said Reid stopping. A sexy smirk filled her face,"Oh yes it is" she knew Reid was a virgin so she flipped him on the couch until she was on top of him. She began undoing his buttons from his shirt, and took

it off. The next thing she did was kiss him up and down his chest and back to his lips. She could feel his penis harden, she smiled at this and began undoing his pants, "Is this okay" she said. Reid smiled and said "Oh JJ I want you so fucking bad"

Reid said. JJ took off his pants and boxers and stroked his hard penis, she put his penis in her mouth and sucked it causing him to moan her name. Then Reid cummed in her mouth and took

it out of her mouth then pushed JJ gently on the couch, and straddled her. He kissed her deeply, and lightly tapped her ass, "That's for teasing

me naughty girl" he said as he moved his lips to her neck and sucked at her neck gently, until he left a hickey. Then he moved his hand to her breast and twisted the nipple with his fingers causing her to

moan, then he removed his hand and moved his

lips to her breast and began sucking them, she moaned loudly. "Are you okay" he asked pulling back. "yes Reid please continue" she said. Reid smiled at her demands and stuck two

fingers in her soaking center causing

her to moan in pleasure, then he pulled his fingers out and thrust his tongue in her soaking vagina causing her to arch her back and moan his name louder, then he took

his tongue out and thrust his hard penis into her causing her to claw at his back, "Oh yes Reid ah"she said. Then she felt him fill her with cum, when he thrust out he got off

of her and pulled her close to him. "Reid that was so fucking amazing" she said kissing his lips. Reid looked at the beautiful with her head on his chest and he said to himself "This girl I love so much and she feels the same way about me I want my JJ to be my princess she means so much to me I don't want anybody else but her"Reid said kissing her forehead.


	16. Chapter 16

Garcia and Luke have been dating for 6 years now, JJ and Reid for 5 years, and Hotch and Prentiss for 7 years. It was time for Luke to get this wonderful girl he's dating to be his wife. So One night at a fancy dinner Luke had the ring in a small red box, "Um chica I have something I wanted to ask you" he said nervously as he went down on one knee and pulled out a wedding ring. "My beautiful Chica would you do me the honor of becomimg my wife" he said finally getting the words out. Garcia smiled and said "I would love to". Garcia's face streamed with tears as he put the ring on her left ring finger, and wrapped him in a hug. Then Garcia pulled back and said to Luke "There is something I need to tell you, newbie" she said Luke looked concerned and worried. Garcia took his hand in her hand and said "I-m pregnant with your baby". Luke smiled widely and held her to him, "Really i'm so happy" he said. Everyone in the resteraunt clapped and cheered they were so happy for them. "But we need to tell Bossman that we are engaged we have to tell them the truth i'm tired of hiding" Luke said. Garcia nodded but you could tell on her face she was scared to death she didn't want to be prevented from being with the man she loved. "okay we will" Garcia responded. When they arrived at work, the following day Hotch went to greet them and present the new case. "Hotch wait there's something Luke and I need to tell you all of you" Garcia said. "So

do we you can start Garcia" said Hotch and Reid. "Well um uh Luke and I are engaged and we are pregnant as well" said Garcia grasping Luke's hand. Garcia was surprised by the team's reaction instead of Hotch firing them he clapped loudly and hugged each of them, so did the rest of the team. After celebrating a little Hotch took Prentiss's hand and went on the platform, " Prentiss and I are engaged as well we will be married on the 18 of January all of you guys are invited except Erin Strauss she would ruin it" said Hotch to the team. Everyone celebrated a little bit and didn't judge the team figured Prentiss and Hotch would be a thing.


	17. Chapter 17

"Okay Reid you can go ahead and tell us what you wanted to say" said Hotch helping Prentiss off the platform. Reid helped JJ on the platform and placed his arm around her waist pulling her gently toward him. "Listen guys Um JJ and I are uh engaged to be married and well uh we are inviting all of you to our wedding when it happens and we are um also pregnant as well"said Reid stuttering. Everyone was thrilled to hear this and celebrated.When everyone was done celebrating, Hotch said "Guys i'm glad we are all celebrating but it looks like we have another case in Michigan the murder of a rich family so let's get to work" he said as everyone went to board the Jet except Garcia and Luke. "Chica I have to go but i'll be back as soon as this case is over" he said kissing her cheek and leaving. Garcia would always miss her lovelies when they were away but mostly she would miss her newbie. Then she heard her phone ring, and she picked it up hoping it was Luke, but it wasn't it was Derek Morgan, she missed Morgan like crazy so they talked for a long time, Then Morgan said "Princess what would you do if I came to you and visit" he said. Of course Garcia was thrilled to hear that, but she thought about what luke's reaction would be if Morgan showed up, then said "Babyboy you know I would love that but I don't know what Luke's reaction would be" she said. Garcia could hear morgan groan angrily through the phone but then turned back to

happy, "So you and Luke are a thing now aren't you" he said with a tint of jealousy in his voice. "Yes Babyboy we are engaged and i'm pregnant with his baby as well" she said. Morgan didn't say anything for awhile and hung up on her. "Well damn I didn't expect him to react like that"she said.


	18. Chapter 18

At 6:00 AM in the morning the team returned from their case,Garcia was so happy that the team returned, "Newbie"Garcia said wrapping her arms around Luke."Hey chica" he said planting a kiss on her forehead. Then he noticed that Garcia's face was worried, "What's wrong Chica you look worried"Luke said. "Well remember Derek Morgan he didn't seem to happy hearing that you and I were engaged so i'm worried he will do everything he can to separate us" Garcia said letting a tear fall from our cheek, Luke held her close and reassured her that everything was going to be okay. "That's the thing i'm worried he's going to show up today" she said. While she said the thing she dreaded happened a knock came on the door, and when she opened it guess who was there Derek Morgan. Garcia pulled herself away from Luke and ran into Morgan's arms. "Hey babygirl" he said kissing her cheek. Derek Morgan spotted Luke getting Jealous and smiled mischievously. "How Rude of me" he said unwrapping his arms from Garcia."Hey bud how you doing" Morgan said hugging Luke, Luke didn't hug him back he stood like a statue and when Derek pulled away from him Luke quickly returned to Garcia's side and held her. "What are you doing here Morgan?" Luke asked in the nicest way possible. Derek looked into Garcia's beautiful eyes and said "To claim what's mine" he said in a possessive tone. "I thought you were married to someone already" said Luke angrily. "Yes I am but I'm going to leave her as soon as I get my babygirl back" Said Morgan." You'll never get to her you'll have to fight me for it" Luke said stepping in front of Garcia in a protective manner. Derek morgan let out a huge laugh " Bud i'm stronger than you I can beat you in a second but I do have a deal though we each take turns taking penelope out on

dates and then if Garcia chooses me you will leave the BAU and break of your engagement with Penelope but if Garcia chooses you I will leave you two alone and you won't have to worry about me breaking you two up" Derek said. Luke thought for a moment then went to shake Derek's hand, "I'll be the one who wins" Said Derek throwing Luke on the ground. Garcia ran over to Luke and tried to help him up but she was dragged away by Derek. "Come on baby tell me were your favorite place is, or we could take it to the bed" said Derek flirtatiously. Garcia tried to pull away but he had her on a strong grip, "shoot if I don't say anything quickly then he will have sex with me not

that I mind just look at that body" she said quietly and wetness gathered in her center, "oh shit"

she said. "Uh um uh my favorite place to go to is the Golden Gate Park" she said. "Damnet that's too bad we could of had a lot of fun in bed, but if that's were you want to go then I'll take you there" he said grabbing her hand. Derek opened the SUV door for Penelope to get in then closed the door, and moved to the car door and drove off his hand on her thigh, which he knew she loved. When they arrived at the park Derek opened the door for penelope and took her hand leading her out of the car he never let go. "Wow this place is just as beautiful as you Mama" Derek said helping her sit on the bench. "Baby I feel so bad that I rejected your feelings when you confessed to me that you love me but I was dumb to reject you like this and I realized that your a great person and sexy and I ignored your feelings and I'm so sorry I want you to be mine forever I love you more than luke ever could" he said forcing her to kiss him, she was intoxicated by his kiss and could feel his hand sneak to her butt and touch it, she wanted to push him back but she couldn't his kiss was filling her with pleasure especially with his hand on her butt, he deepened the kiss and she felt him start putting his hand in her skirt she was heated and wet she couldn't stop him but then when he pulled back she didn't know why she was grabbing at his shirt but her hands chose to do that. "Do you really uh mean that you love me and damn that kiss was amazing" she said to him. "oh babygirl you would have more kisses coming your way if you decide to choose me" he said. Garcia took his hands in her own,"Derek this is the hardest decision that I have to make please let us enjoy the rest of

the night before you take me back home"

she said caressing his cheek, he put his hand on her hand that was caressing his cheek, " I promise I'll make you have the best life you could possibly have and I don't break my promises" he said. The rest of

the night they talked and caught up with each other, Garcia was feeling like that she was falling back in love with Derek but she kept remembering Luke the other person she loved. When Derek drove her home and walked her to the door he captured

her lips in his and made it a passionate kiss, "Goodnight my babygirl I'll see you tomorrow hopefully" he said as he drove off.


	19. Chapter 19

The next day, it was luke's turn to take Garcia out on a date, Luke was nervous as hell that Derek would take Garcia's heart with his charms. "Uh Chica are you ready" he said. Garcia emerged at the door, she looked so sexy he bets that by the end of the night he wouldn't be able to control his hands around Garcia, "Yes I am ready" she said with a smile, Luke took Garcia's hand and led her down the stairs like a princess, Luke wanted to do whatever he could to keep his chica with him,he even opened the door for her usually he wouldn't do that as much but he wanted to keep her with him. When they got to the movie theater, Luke

paid for the whole thing and even opened the door for her. Luke was going to take Garcia to see her favorite movie of all times which was The Enchanted Kitten. He knew she loved Kittens and cats so much, Garcia's eyes lit up with childish excitement as she looked up at the screen to see her favorite movie there, "Newbie OMG this is

my favorite movie of all times how did you know" she said pulling him into a kiss, Luke was delighted to see Garcia happy as ever before, he kisssd her passionately and then when she pulled back helped her to her seat and wrapped his arm around her, she cuddled up to him as she watched the movie. When the movie was over he took her home their home, He gently picked her up like a baby and changed her in pajamas then gently lay her down on the bed,

then took his place next to her. He took Garcia in his

arms and held her close, he gently pushed a lock of hair from her face and kissed her forehead, she looked so sexy in those sexy pajamas and adorable as she slept. "Oh Chica I hope you decide to choose me, we would be so happy together and I promise I would take care of you and are adorable little child " he said as he gave her stomach a kiss. "But if I lose you my beautiful chica I don't know if I could live without your cute childish personality and your pretty smile I would probably die I want to wake up next to you only" he said as he placed another kiss on her forehead. The next day was the day Garcia would make her choice she loved both guys so much and cried a little when she had to make her choice but she could not have both of them, it would be unfair to both of them. She paced around the room nervously for an hour removing her engagement ring and putting it back on again, After an hour she decided that she would give them her answer after Hotch's wedding which was today and she knew both of them would be there. After Hotch's wedding Both men were waiting for her, and she ran over to Derek and held his hand, "I'm sorry Babyboy but I can't be with you as much as I would want to but Luke is my true the Love he's the one I want to be with he's been there for me when you viciously left to be with your family he's always been

there for me when I was crying about Reid being in Jail for something he didn't do i'm sorry Derek" she said as she let go of his hand and ran into Luke's arms who kissed her. She spotted Derek crying

for the first time, and ran back over to him caressing his cheek. Derek touched her hand that was on his cheek and kissed it. "Can I at least have a bye kiss"

he said leaning down to kiss her. Garcia gently pushed him away, "i'm sorry I can't" she said going back to Luke. Then suddenly Derek's face turned red with jealousy and he said "I WILL MAKE YOU MINE EVEN IF IT INVOLVES KILLING LUKE I'LL DO ANYTHING IN MY POWER TO MAKE YOU MINE"

he yelled and left. Luke held Garcia in a protective manner, and comforted her "shhhh Chica I won't let him take you from me he would be dead if I ever see him take you again i'm sorry chica I know he's your best friend but I can't let him take you from me your mine and I love you " he said to her as he kissed her lips.


	20. Chapter 20

9 weeks later after Reid

and JJ's wedding finally Today was the day Garcia and Luke were getting married, Garcia was nervous as ever her stomach was in her third trimester, she was worried she would give birth at her wedding, but was reassured by JJ, JJ helped her in a beautiful white wedding dress with a veil. "You look beautiful Garcia as always" JJ said tears forming in her eyes. "Don't cry JJ i'm not leaving the BAU any time soon but I might take a few weeks off when this baby is born but don't worry i'll be back in the saddle as soon as you know it" said Garcia giving her a hug," It's time to go on the aisle I wish my dad was here to walk me down the aisle I miss him everyday" Garcia said tearing up. "I'm

sure he's thinking about you in heaven I bet he's looking at you with a huge smile saying my beautiful daughter is marrying someone who would treat her with kindness" said JJ offering her arm, Garcia wiped her tears away and held JJ's arm as they walked down the aisle. When they got up to Luke JJ helped Garcia on the platform then went to take her seat next to her husband Reid clasping his hand. "Gee Garcia you look so pretty" he said holding her hands and looking at her lovingly, "Do

you Luke take Garcia as your wife in sickeness and care as long as you both shall live" the preacher began, "I do" Luke said. "Do you Garcia take Luke to be your husband in sickeness and care for as long as long as you both shall live" the preacher said. "I do" she answered. "You may now kiss the

bride" the preacher said. Then suddenly Garcia and JJ's water broke, Luke knelt down to Garcia's side and held her hand, " Just breath chica" Luke said. "Call an ambulance now" Hotch ordered Emily. Emily took her phone out and called the ambulance. Reid ran quickly to JJ's side and held her hand "Breathe babe breathe you can do this I won't leave your side" Reid said. "were is the damn ambulance" Hotch yelled. 1 minute later the ambulance arrived and helped Garcia and JJ on the stretchers, their husbands clutch their hands telling

them to breathe, "Can we please go in the ambulance with them" Reid said. The ambulance people agreed and the husbands got in the ambulance and held their wives hands. When they got to the hospital the husband were told to stay back, but the husbands didn't listen and put on some doctor clothes and ran to their wives side holding their hands tightly, " Push Ms. Alvez" the doctor said and Garcia pushed and pushed until finally then baby came out. "It's two beautiful baby girls" the doctors said handing Garcia the baby's. They had the same skin color as Luke and same eye color as Garcia. Luke smiled widely at the baby's and asked if he could hold them. Garcia agreed and handed them to Luke. "Be careful Newbie" she said. Luke held them protectively kissed his wife on the lips. JJ's children were born a little bit after Garcia's the children were two boys which were named Henry and Michael, and Garcia's children were called Sophia and Belle.


End file.
